Hiéreme de muerte
by Arisu Arisugawa
Summary: Contrario al título antes q dark está muy bello. Mi propia versión d un encuentro entre Sorata y Arashi.


HIEREME DE MUERTE.  
  
Ellos estaban de pie, uno frente al otro bajo la sombra de un corpulento árbol. Alrededor todo era silencio, como si de pronto en el mundo no hubiera nada más que ellos. Podía oírse el rumor de los árboles mecidos por el viento y del pasto crecer. No había ni una nube en el cielo.  
  
Ella lo miraba fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos, con incredulidad. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Te he elegido, dijo él, te he elegido para morir por tí. ¿Morir? ¿morir por ella? eso era lo último que esperaba oír de su boca cuando comenzaron a hablar. Aunque realmente la sacerdotisa de Ise apenas y había despegado los labios desde que estaba con él. Las ideas daban vueltas en su cabeza sin un orden aparente, debatiéndose entre el orgullo y el miedo. Por un lado, ella nunca había necesitado que alguien viera por ella, era uno de los sellos más poderosos; la protectora no la protegida. Arashi no lo necesitaba. Por el otro lado, no podía permitir que el chico hiciera semejante sacrificio, le horrorizaba la idea de que alguien muriera por su culpa. ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta del significado de sus palabras? ¿Cómo podía decirlo de esa forma, serio- como nunca lo había visto antes- pero con su característica sonrisa en el rostro?  
  
Mientras tanto él la miraba sonriendo, con los brazos cruzados atrás de la cabeza y con las cejas ligeramente alzadas; como esperando una contestación. Estaba absorto contemplando el bello y sorprendido rostro de su elegida. Era toda una novedad ver su cara, casi siempre inexpresiva, reflejando sus emociones: los ojos profundos y oscuresidos por la confusión, los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y las mejillas coloreadas por la sorpresa. Se veía muy hermosa, fascinante...tentadora, reconoció sonriendo aún más. Por un momento cerró los ojos y recordó cuando la vió por primera vez; desde que conoció a esa joven bella, decidida y solitaria supo que había encontrado su destino.   
  
Cuando volvió a fijar la mirada en la chica; notó un cambio en su expresión. Ella había tomado una decisión.  
  
- No me interesa, aléjate de mí.  
  
- Sabes que aunque quisiera no podría, lindura.  
  
- Entonces consíguete a otra. No necesito que me estorbes.  
  
¿A qué estaba jugando? La muchacha podía ser un témpano de hielo, pero cruel jamás. Esa era otra de sus razones para amarla. De pronto comprendió.  
  
- De verdad crees que de esa forma harás que cambie de opinión?  
  
- No sé de qué hablas.  
  
- Crees que de esa forma lograrás lastimarme y me alejaré, no es así?  
  
- Deja de decir tonterías, Arisugawa.  
  
Arashi le dió la espalda con la intención de irse. No podía seguir oyéndolo decir eso. De pronto, se dió cuenta de que no podía pensar con claridad cerca de él y de que seguía en el mismo lugar dándole la espalda.  
  
- Lastímame, si quieres. Hiéreme de muerte, nena; pero no voy a dejarte, ya lo decidí. Siempre estaré contigo.  
  
Oír su voz hizo que se estremeciera y tomó conciencia del poder que tenía sobre él. Había dicho que siempre estaría a su lado, pero...  
  
- Pero si mueres...  
  
- Dije que siempre estaría junto a tí y así sera.  
  
Sus palabras le formaron un nudo en el estómago. El sólo hecho de escucharlo la hacía sentir segura, especial, feliz. Tal vez en el poco tiempo que habían estado juntos Sorata se había convertido en alguien muy importante en su vida. Tal vez sus sentimientos por él fueran diferentes y más fuertes de lo que creía. Y se dió cuenta del poder que tenía sobre ella.  
  
Lentamente las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.  
  
- Arashi?  
  
Sorata se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros. Ella giró para verlo de frente. Al ver que lloraba, él la estrechó contra su pecho tratando de calmarla, de evitar que llorara; pero la chica siguió sollozando.  
  
- No dejaré que te sacrifiques por mí.  
  
La respuesta fue apenas un susurro cerca de su oído.  
  
- Ese es mi destino y así quiero que sea. Tú no te preocupes por nada, linda.  
  
No preocuparse. No podía dejar de hacerlo sabiendo el fin que les esperaba. Una cosa era morir por la tierra y cumplir con su deber y otra muy diferente era sobrevivir para vivir una vida gris sin él.  
  
- Y yo? Y mis sentimientos? Y...  
  
Al ver la mezcla de incredulidad y alegría que reflejaba su enamorado, se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho y dejó la frase en el aire. ¿Se arrepentía de haberlo dicho? No; pero prefería no decir algo más que pudiera avergonzarla. O darle ideas a Arisugawa.  
  
Sin embargo, él ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber. Sentía algo por él, eso era suficiente para endulzarle el tiempo que le quedara de vida y para morir mil veces por su elegida si fuera necesario.  
  
- Nena, yo prefiero no ver el día de mañana a vivir por siempre sin ti.  
  
Al decir esto apoyó su frente en la de Arashi y la vió morderse ligeramente el labio. Finalmente, no pudo resistirlo más y tomó su boca por asalto. Apenas y la besó suavemente por un rato, conteniendo a duras penas su pasión, tratando de no perder el control. En esos momentos sólo sabía una cosa: que estaba en el cielo.  
  
Con gran esfuerzo se separó de ella y tomó su cara entre las manos. La muchacha tenía la vista baja y se respiración estaba agitada.  
  
- Tú...no te preocupes por nada.  
  
Besó su frente y se alejó hasta perderse en el horizonte.  
  
La sacerdotisa buscó algo en que apoyarse y se recostó contra el tronco del árbol. A su alrededor todo era silencio; no había ni una nube en el cielo y podía oírse el rumor del viento entre los árboles y de las flores crecer, como si después de ese beso para ella no hubiera nada en el mundo más que él. 


End file.
